La confusión
by Prowlgirl
Summary: Tal vez si hubiera ignorado sus llamados de auxilio o quizás si hubiera evitado mirarle directamente, probablemente Julius jamás se hubiera confundido. ADVERTENCIA: slash/yaoi, Glitchybombs (Rob/Julius), crossdressing/travestismo (posiblemente) en caso de hacer más de un capitulo.


**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes del Increíble mundo de Gumball me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Dedicado a todos los fans del _**Glitchybombs**_ o lo que es lo mismo _**Rob/Bomb Guy (Julius**_ _ **Oppenheimer Jr.).**_

 **La confusión**

Aquel domingo las calles de la ciudad estaban particularmente vacías. La mayor parte de los estudiantes de Elmore Junior High se encontraban con sus familias y/o amigos para gozar del último día de descanso semanal antes de regresar a la monotonía de los lunes. Todos parecían disfrutar un glorioso día sin obligaciones, todos excepto Julius Oppenheimer Jr, quien había pasado todo su supuesto fin de semana de vagancia cumpliendo tarea tras tarea de una lista que parecía no tener final.

—¡Sí viejo! ¡Lo sé, esto es lo peor! Tampoco podré ir al cine hoy. Seré el único que no vio la cinta, pero ¡ay de aquel quien se atreva a siquiera comentarme un solo detalle de la película mañana en la escuela! —se quejó Julius, hablando por celular con su amigo _cupcake_ , mientras caminaba con una bolsa repleta de víveres entre sus largos y delgados brazos.

No importando quien lo viera o fuera a reclamarle, el muchacho pateaba todo lo que estuviera en su camino para aminorar el disgusto que sentía. No quería explotar y tener que regresar a la tienda a comprar todo de nueva cuenta, sin mencionar que esta vez la transacción saldría de su propio bolsillo o más bien de los bolsillos de los chicos que atormentaba en la escuela y por más que gustara la idea de robarles a los más jóvenes no estaba dispuesto a repetir ninguna de las tareas que sus padres le habían impuesto como penitencia. Estaba tan inmerso en lo que hacía que apenas notó al conocido ladrón Huella Digital corriendo a toda velocidad sobre el mismo tramo de acera que él.

—¡No me estorbes niño! —grito el maleante a punto de impactar con el muchacho.

—¡Que demo…! —alcanzó a expresar el hijo del Sr. Oppenheimer, evitando la colisión en el último momento.

Julius se encontró luchando por mantener dentro de la bolsa papel los tan preciados comestibles que sus padres le habían encargado. A penas había recuperado el equilibrio cuando un trio de oficiales de policía terminó embistiéndolo en su desesperada persecución del fugitivo.

—¡Lo sentimos hijo! –dijeron al unísono los guardianes de la ley sin detenerse.

Los víveres, al igual que el chico bomba, cayeron con estrépito sobre la acera. Eso en definitiva acabo con la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba a Julius. Ya no lo soportaba más, quedarse sin fin de semana era una cosa, pero ser embestido por policías torpes cuando él, en esta rara ocasión, no había hecho algo malo era el colmo. El chico bomba se levantó con una sarta de groserías a punto de salir de su interior y en un último intento para no perder la cabeza, soltó un gritó colérico a la par que pateó con fuerza una de las manzanas que yacían en el suelo. La fruta voló por los aires, antes de caer en una alcantarilla abierta de la cual el adolescente desconocía su existencia hasta ese momento.

—¡Ouch! ¿Ten más cuidado quieres? —expresó alguien en el interior de la alcantarilla con una voz que sufría una ligera disfonía—. Quiero decir… ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir? Todo está demasiado obscuro, perdí celular y la escalera está incompleta. Por favor, llevo varias horas aquí abajo.

Aquel pequeño discurso de auxilio logro cambiar el ceño fruncido del joven Oppenheimer, por una expresión de sorpresa.

—Ayúdame a salir, por favor —rogó la voz desde lo profundo—. ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

—¿Viejo, está todo bien? —se escuchó decir a su amigo _cupcake_ desde el otro lado de la línea.

El teléfono móvil fue levantado del suelo solo para ser colgado por su dueño. Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó del rostro del chico bomba al reflexionar sobre las posibilidades que traía consigo «ayudar» a una persona desesperada. Tal vez ese día podría traerle un poco de regocijo después de todo.

—¿Ayudarte? Bueno, eso depende —dijo el adolescente de los guantes blancos, acercándose a la alcantarilla sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Depende de qué? —cuestionó su prospecto de víctima con desconcierto.

—De cuánto me pagarás por mis servicios —soltó Julius, directo al punto.

—¡Eso es aprovecharse de la situación! ¡Olvídalo, esperaré a otro que quiera ayudarme! —exclamó la persona bajo el nivel del piso.

—¡Bien! Entonces quédate ahí, pero créeme no serás tan valiente cuando se haga de noche —dijo el chico bomba con un aire de misterio en sus palabras.

—¿Qué ocurre en la noche? — preguntó nervioso quien estaba en el hoyo.

Julius soltó una carcajada burlona a sabiendas que estaba recuperando el control de la situación.

—Ya sabes nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por las ratas, son más activas durante la noche. He escuchado historias desagradables de gente atrapada con esas alimañas y créeme ninguna termina bien —dijo el bravucón, alejándose lentamente—. Así que suerte con eso.

—¡Espera, no te vayas! —exclamó la voz desde lo profundo, causando que el chico bomba regresara sobre sus pasos.

—¡Sabía que recapacitarías! —expresó Julius, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—. ¿Cuánto tienes? La verdad, sabré si me mientes.

—Tengo sesenta dólares iba a usarlos para un videojuego, pero te los daré —dijo el del agujero en el pavimento con resignación.

¿Sesenta dólares? Muy pocos chicos llevaban ese dinero encima. Era como quitarles el dinero del almuerzo a unos diez chicos o asaltar a Tobias Wilson unas seis veces. Definitivamente esto era lo mejor que le había pasado, no obstante fingiendo inconformidad respondió:

—No lo sé, es muy poco.

—¿Te parece poco? ¡Es mi mesada de cinco semanas! — exclamó la voz con molestia ante el cinismo del otro.

—Supongo que puedo hacer una acepción en este caso, a cambio de un par de favores que pediré en su momento. ¿Te parece bien el trato Bobe? —explicó Julius sin dejar la ironía de lado.

—Sigo pensando que te estas aprovechando, pero qué otra opción me queda — habló el compañero de clases de Gumball Watterson resignado, sin embargo, tras hacer una pausa breve agregó—: Y te aclaro, mi nombre es Rob, no Bobe.

Si algo irritaba el cíclope era que lo llamaran con un nombre diferente al suyo.

—Lo que digas Bobe —dijo el chico de los guantes blancos con sorna—. Ahora arrójame tu cartera. Es pago por adelantado.

Aunque la burla del otro le afectaba, Rob era sensato, no tenía caso reñir con el que claramente era un abusador. Curiosamente eso no quería decir que debía quedarse callado ante una señal de alarma bastante obvia, así que sin más le preguntó:

—¿Cómo sé que no te iras con mi dinero sin sacarme de aquí?

—¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que no eres tan bobe como pensé —dijo el chico bomba, sonriendo con algo parecido a la simpatía.

—Gracias… supongo — expresó el cíclope algo confundido.

—Bien, dejaré que me pagues cuando te saqué, pero te lo advierto si acaso intentas huir sin pagarme te ira muy mal —habló el chico bomba en tono amenazante.

—Está bien, tenemos un trato —dijo el de tez azul sin otra alternativa.

—Sube hasta donde llegue la escalera y yo te subiré —indicó Oppenheimer Jr.

Rob hizo lo que el bravucón le pidió. Después de todo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, era seguir instrucciones y confiar en que al final todo saldría bien, sin dinero en los bolsillos para el videojuego que tanto anhelaba, pero bien cuando terminara esta experiencia desagradable.

—¡Estoy en el último escalón! —exclamó el cíclope.

El chico bomba se acercó a la alcantarilla y colocándose en cuclillas estiró los brazos hasta donde pudo. Al poco tiempo sintió las manos suaves de Rob aferrándose con fuerza a sus antebrazos, Julius lo imitó y comenzó a jalar con firmeza.

—Ya casi, un último esfuerzo —dijo Rob, viendo la libertad cada vez más cerca.

—Solo… guarda silencio bobe— habló el bravucón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, antes de dar el tirón final que lo dejaría sobre su propia espalda.

Rob se sentó sobre sus rodillas, respirando profundamente el aire fresco y relativamente limpio del exterior.

—¡Mi cabeza! —expresó Julius, masajeándose la nuca, todavía boca arriba en el suelo.

Por suerte no fue un golpe tan fuerte, el líder de los chicos de detención estaría bien en unos segundos. Rob ignorando la verdadera gravedad del golpe se preocupó por el bienestar del líder de los chicos de detención.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó el cíclope, acercándose a Julius para obsérvale mejor.

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo Julius con disgusto sentándose— ¡Creo recordar que te dije que guardaras…

Pero fue el joven Oppenheimer quien callo. Asombrado contempló la manera en que la persona a quien había «ayudado» se retiraba un mechón de sedosa cabellera castaña del rostro. Julius no podía dejar de observar los dedos del cíclope moviéndose delicadamente dejando expuesto su único y brillante ojo rosa. Era extraño, pero todo parecía estar transcurriendo bajo el efecto de «cámara lenta» que tanto había visto en las salas de cine de Elmore. Incluso parecía que un halo de luz celestial emanaba de su cuerpo, a la vez que voces angelicales se escuchaban en armonía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué sentía como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho?

—¿Qué te parece mi nuevo tono de llamada? Se llama «fechado por cupido» —dijo un hombre lego de gran tamaño a su compañero.

—Es bastante bueno amigo. Por cierto, ¡parece que esta lámpara será suficiente para trabajar durante la noche! —habló Hank, apagando una lámpara led de gran tamaño a espaldas de Rob y retirándose con su colega añadió—: ¡Que raros son estos chicos y sus concursos de miradas!

Rob tras segundos de incomodo silencio decidió que era el momento de romper el hielo.

—¿Esta es tu manzana? —preguntó el cíclope, mostrando la fruta que le había golpeado hacia unos minutos, pero Julius permanecía mirándole sin emitir palabra—. Te la dejaré por aquí. Junto a este… Hum… Frasco de café.

—Frasco de café —repitió el chico bomba como un perico entrenado.

El más joven estaba desconcertado, ¿realmente este era el mismo sujeto le había prometido la salvación a cambio de dinero y favores en blanco? Tal vez el golpe sí le había afectado.

—Sí o si prefieres puedo dejarla junto al frasco de pepinillos —dijo el tez azul amablemente, tratando de que el chico bomba reaccionara—. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

—¿Yo?… Sí bien… Un momento… Medio kilo de manzanas, un frasco de café, un frasco de pepinillos... —habló el de los guantes blancos, comenzando a unir los puntos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza exclamó—: ¡Demonios mis compras!

El cíclope suspiró tranquilo, el chico bomba de nuevo parecía actuar normal y aunque esto significaba más sarcasmos en su interacción se alegraba por la salud del bravucón, quien ahora mismo se encontraba desesperado, intentando recuperar sus cosas del suelo. Rob pudo haber salido corriendo aprovechando que Julius se encontraba distraído, pero aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas el de los guantes blancos le había salvado de dormir en una alcantarilla, rodeado de alimañas.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Rob, recogiendo algunos víveres cercanos.

—Como desees —respondió el chico bomba lo más neutral que pudo, evitando el contacto visual directo.

No quería actuar otra vez como un tonto frente al de tez azul, así que Julius observaba de reojo a Rob cada vez que podía, desviando la mirada un par de veces cuando el cíclope estuvo a nada de descubrirle.

—¡Listo! Esto es lo último —habló el más joven colocando un vaso de sopa instantánea en la bolsa.

Julius no sabía cómo darle las gracias al cíclope, no estaba acostumbrado a ser amable con el prójimo, así que optó por desviar el tema de los agradecimientos y sin reflexionarlo si quiera soltó:

—Así que te caíste en una alcantarilla, ¿qué tan torpe hay que ser para que eso suceda?

Normalmente el cíclope se hubiera contestado con algo ingenioso, pero las circunstancias desagradables que había pasado por culpa de saludar a quienes consideraba sus amigos lo tenían especialmente sensible.

—En realidad yo… — comenzó Rob sintiendo como su lagrimal actuaba por su cuenta.

«¡Maldición!», pensó Julius arrepentido.

¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? El de los guantes blancos quería golpearse la cabeza contra la acera con lujo de violencia por lastimar con sus palabras a la persona frente a él. Solo tenía que dar un simple: «¡Gracias!», pero su orgullo lo llevó a conducirse sin tacto alguno como acostumbraba. Julius realmente no era bueno para estas cosas, jamás se consideró del tipo empático, sin embargo, por alguna razón más allá de su entendimiento no podía soportar ver las lágrimas pesarosas emanando del rostro del más joven. En otra ocasión con facilidad podría haber tomado sus cosas e irse sin que le importara lo que sucediera al ajeno. Esta vez le fue imposible. Hurgó entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un pañuelo y como si no fuera la gran cosa dijo:

—Ten, úsalo.

Aquel pedazo de tela era bastante viejo e inclusive estaba manchado con lo parecía ser alguna especie de jugo de uva o menos eso quería pensar Rob cuando se limpió el rostro con él.

—Gracias —alcanzó a decir el chico de piel azul avergonzado por mostrarse tan débil frente a un desconocido.

Rob tosió un poco y Julius casi de inmediato sacó un objeto de entre su bolsa de víveres.

—Mis padres compran esta cosa infantil, no creas que es porque me gusta, ni nada parecido —dijo el chico bomba, ofreciéndole una botella con miel en forma de abeja.

—No entiendo —habló el de tez azul, mirando el objeto con desconcierto.

—No soy experto ni nada, pero me parece que tanto gritar te lastimó la garganta —explicó Oppenheimer Jr.

—Descuida, no es necesario —rechazó el cíclope amablemente con una sonrisa.

Aquella pequeña curvatura sincera en los labios del cíclope, logró que el corazón de Julius palpitara con la misma fuerza de hacía unos instantes. ¿Qué estaba pasado con él?

—¡Solo tómala y no me digas nada más! —ordenó Julius, empujando la botella hacia el pecho del otro y un par segundos pudo sentir la presión de los dedos ajenos sobre su mano cuando recibían finalmente el frasco de plástico.

Julius se levantó bruscamente, dándole la espalda. No quería que el cíclope viera la tonalidad rojiza que sea había apoderado de su semblante y aunque no quería levantar sospechas en el más joven no pudo evitar tocarse donde su musculo cardíaco, como si temiera que esta vez su caja torácica no fuera suficiente para mantenerlo dentro. Ya no podía con esto, debía irse de ahí antes de pasar por otra vergüenza o peor aún que Rob descubriera antes que él lo que le estaba pasando.

—¡Espera! — exclamó Rob al ver que el otro procedía retirarse sin emitir palabra.

Julius se paró en seco y en un gran esfuerzo por seguir en su posición de chico rudo preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Aquí está mi cartera con los 60 dólares como acordamos —dijo Rob enseñando la billetera con el pago acordado por su rescate.

—Olvídalo, no quiero tu dinero —habló Julius sin voltear a verle.

El cíclope estaba confundido. ¿No era el dinero la única razón por la que le ayudo en primer lugar?

—Pero teníamos un trato —replico Rob.

—¡Ya te dije, no quiero tu dinero! — exclamó impaciente el de mayor edad, asustando un poco al cíclope.

—De cualquier forma. Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda —dijo el cíclope, quien a pesar de la actitud irascible del chico bomba sentía que debía expresarle su agradecimiento—. Eres muy amable.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Julius regreso con más fuerza. ¿Por qué Rob le martirizaba de esa manera?

—Sí, como sea, solo cuida donde pisas ¿está bien?

De nuevo había dicho otra tontería. No quería hacer llorar a Rob de nuevo. Pero en lugar de ver el rostro triste del cíclope, notó por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña sonrisa que lo hizo lo hizo suspirar aliviado y después de eso se alejó rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Cuando Julius llego a su hogar dejó las compras en la cocina para que su madre las organizara más tarde. El resto del día transcurrió bastante normal para Julius y para sorpresa de los señores Oppenheimer su hijo no emitió ninguna queja sobre lo injusto que era el trabajo y aunque pareciera insólito, tampoco mencionó su salida fallida al cine. Al cabo de unas horas había terminado con toda la lista impuesta por sus padres.

—Julius, olvidaste la miel —expresó la Sra. Oppenheimer al no encontrar el producto entre las compras que su hijo había traído.

—La perdí —dijo Julius y antes que su madre pudiera interrogarle al respecto, prosiguió— Es por eso que deje diez dólares en el refrigerador, no es necesario que me des el cambio, ya que fue mi culpa, pero si prefieres puedo ir la tienda otra vez, con suerte estará abierta.

Su madre estaba sin palabras, ¿desde cuándo su hijo admitía tan fácilmente sus errores y estaba tan dispuesto a ocupar su tiempo libre en tareas del hogar?

—No hijo, ya es muy tarde, le diré a tu padre que pase por ella mañana después del trabajo — replicó su madre.

—Entiendo —dijo Julius, dirigiéndose arriba con una sonrisa que no paso desaparecida para su madre.

«¿Estará tramando algo?», pensó la Sra. Oppenheimer, tratando de entender el cambio de actitud que su hijo había profesado desde que regreso del supermercado.

No obstante, todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en cuanto escucho el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo, acompañada de un silbido que desbordaba de felicidad.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —inquirió el Sr. Oppenheimer, entrado a la habitación.

—Lo que a todos a su edad —expresó su esposa, sonriendo y añadió—: Por cierto querido, mañana tendrás que ir a comprar más miel después del trabajo.

—¿Miel? —dijo el Sr. Oppenheimer, quien a pesar de surgirle más dudas al respecto, decidió dejarlo pasar y devolverle la sonrisa a su compañera de vida—. Claro querida.

* * *

¡Bien esto es todo amigos!… Creo, no lo sé, supuestamente tengo más de un capitulo en mente, pero creo que dependerá de mi inspiración, la cual se activa más si hay comentarios como suele pasar. Así que si desean más háganme saber, solo que les aclaro desde el principio que no suelo ser muy rápida, porque trato de entregar capítulos largos. En el peor de los casos esto se quedara como un One-shot, es decir, un fanfic de un solo capitulo.

Seré sincera, tarde en decidirme sobre si escribir o no esta historia. Básicamente porque no sé si haya todavía fans Rob/Julius y bueno a veces simplemente no puedo expresar mis ideas en un documento tan fácilmente. Pero como dije al principio esto va para todos los fans de esta pareja, ya sea que escriban, dibujen o simplemente disfruten de leer y apoyar a la pareja por otros medios.

Una última cosa más, mandé un mensaje para que incluyeran a Julius y otros personajes en los fanfics de esta página, pero lamentablemente no han respondido a mi mensaje, entiendo que los administradores estén ocupados, así que no me preocupo mucho, sin embargo, si alguien puede enviar un mensaje con una lista con nuevos personajes para ser agregados se lo agradecería profundamente.

 **Aclaración:** este fanfic fue creado originalmente como un One-shot para un concurso lanzado por la comunidad «El increíble mundo de Gumball» de Amino.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
